A method for converting thermal energy of an external source into mechanical work is known (RU, 2078253, F03G7/06, 20.04.97) that increases the efficiency of a thermal generating set up to a value close to unity, i.e. up to complete conversion of heat into mechanical work.
A method is known (RU, 2162161, F03G7/06, 20.01.2001) that provides the highest efficiency of a thermal generating set through complete conversion of the working medium heat generated by an external source into mechanical work. This method comprises interaction of the working medium with the thermal energy source, in particular, imparting thermal energy from the external source to the working medium flow, expansion of the flow by mechanical work, and performing energy exchange with an additional low-temperature thermal energy source, for the purpose of which a part of the general flow of the working medium having an increased density is used. This method actually implements the process of energy transmission inside the system “working medium—additional low-temperature energy source”. The method allows achieving the efficiency of thermo-mechanical transformations close to unity and using low-temperature thermal energy sources. However, this is possible only due to the application of a special, rather complex system of recovering thermal energy of the working medium expanded after the mechanical work is performed.
A method is known according to international application WO 2004/046546 (Patent RU, 2213256, F 03G 7/06, 21.11.2002) that is most similar to the one being claimed and that comprises interaction of a working medium with an additional low-temperature thermal energy source in the form of the positron state of the Dirac's matter, said interaction performed by bringing the working medium into quantum-mechanical resonance with said state of matter. The energy transmission according to said method is carried out inside the system “working medium—positron state of the Dirac's matter”. The method is based on the comprehension of the positron state of the Dirac's matter disclosed in details in the study “The Principles of Quantum Mechanics by P.A.M”, Dirac, Second Edition, Oxford, 1935 [1]. The study asserts that the temperature of the said state of matter is close to −273° C., which allows considering said state as being close to the ideal low-temperature energy source, the so-called “physical vacuum”.
Exposures of the working medium needed to create quantum-mechanical resonance cause polarization processes in the positron state of the Dirac's matter and generate two material particles, an electron and a positron, thereby confirming that “the physical vacuum is the fifth state of matter”. Further positron and working medium interaction releases energy, including that in the form of heat, which can be converted into useful work.
The mechanism of phase transition of the working medium to the fifth state of matter during the quantum-mechanical resonance process with absorption or emission of a substantial amount of energy is disclosed in the studies “Mechanisms of First-Type Phase Changes in Metals and Semiconductors under the Influence of High Pressure and Electrostatic Field”, G. R. Umarov et al., High Pressure Physics and Engineering, 1990, No. 33 [2] and “Theory of Phase Transitions and Structure of Solid Solutions”, A. G. Khachaturyan, Moscow, Nauka, 1974 [3].
The above studies point out that in first-type phase transitions there are phase stability fields, in which fluctuations of the positron state of the working medium per se cannot lead to spontaneous creation of positrons and quantum-mechanical resonance with energy generation. The quantum-mechanical resonance occurs in the working medium that is on the verge of stable state and precedes phase transition, the development of which is conditioned by overcoming the state of absolute instability.
However, the process of energy release in phase transition of the working medium overcoming the state of absolute phase instability develops like an avalanche. A short-term energy outbreak occurs, which does not always serve the task of the creators of the heat engine according to this method. In some cases a heat engine is required that performs work in a stable manner during a given period of time including a rather long one.